


College Days

by BadwrongFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Badwrong, Choosing to be raped, College, Dark, Dehumanization, Derek deserves nice things but he won’t be getting them here, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mindbreak, Minor OMC Death, Murder, NaNoWriMo, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sexual Violence, This is fucked up and there are so many things that can trigger please be careful, Torture, Torture Porn, Werewolves, but not really, just don’t read it if you aren’t sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadwrongFox/pseuds/BadwrongFox
Summary: Gerard goes to a class reunion. Things have changed since he attended.
Relationships: Gerard Argent/Derek Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's really important to me to recognize that this is a work of fiction and almost nothing in this fic would be okay if it happened in real life. People do some terrible things to each other and in real life, I want everyone to feel/be safe and have the opportunity to be happy. This is fiction and it is all fake. It that contains fucked up shit I didn't even know I had in me. Please don't read this if you are on the fence about it because of the tags. I truly care about you and don't want you to be triggered. I won't be offended if you find something else to beat off to. 
> 
> If you like it, please comment, I appreciate the encouragement. If you don’t, that’s cool but try not to cut me down please, I am a new writer and my confidence takes a serious hit when I receive harsh comments.

Everything still looked the same. The buildings, the trees, the people—at first blush, it seems like nothing has changed since Gerard went to college here. It was an elite Christian private school tucked in 40 acres on the outskirts of a small town. 

Hunters from all over the West Coast sent their kids to live in the dorms and study ancient texts about the super natural. Gerard drove 6 hours to get to campus for his class’s 45th anniversary and was pleased to get a guest room in the basement of the Great Hall, on the opposite wing from the workout room. The first floor of the Great Hall has offices and classrooms and the top three floors are the dorm rooms where the students stay when school is in session. Because it’s summer, the campus is mostly dead but all of the R.A.s are still on campus. Gerard checked in at the security desk and then walked past the R.A. office on his way to his room. About 10 of them sat around a table in the middle of a meeting, looking bored out of their minds, and Gerard has a pang of nostalgia from when he was a Resident Advisor to 4A in the North Wing. 

He had a hard time deciding on whether or not to come to the reunion, because eight years ago the college integrated. Now, instead of a prestigious school for hunters, the school is now all about “the Code” and open to anyone “in the know” who wants to study the Supernatural—creatures included.Gerard suppresses a spike of rage that hits him whenever he thinks about the integration and focuses on neatly placing the contents of his suitcase in the armoire for the long weekend. 

———

The festivities for the class reunion don’t begin until 6pm, so after settling into his room, Gerard goes for a walk around the campus. It’s a beautiful day and the crisp air is almost fall-like. The college was initially built by French hunters who settled in the area in the 1840s. The elaborate European architecture has remained largely untouched by the generations of administrators and the dorms, added a century after the college opened its doors is an imposing French renaissance structure that looks more like a palace than a residence hall. 

Gerard’s walk takes him past the main buildings (including the Henrietta G. Argent Library, the Argent family had always been huge donors until the integration) and to a training yard surrounded by staggered seating that was added to the campus 5 years ago. His face sours and he spits on the ground because the Hale Amphitheater was made as a concession to the supernatural creatures who attend, as a place to host grappling sessions and simultaneously allow other students to study fights involving multiple species. 

The R.A.s must have gotten out of their meeting, because now 7 of them are sitting and watching two people fight in the ring. Well, one person and one animal—a wGerard leans against the stone wall surrounding the arena and watches, deriving a sweet pleasure from watching a slight-statured hunter girl take out a huge hamrammr, a bear-man in berserker form using nothing but her bare hands. 

After the pair clears out of the ring, another hunter—male this time—enters and starts stretching. A second young man enters the ringwhile peeling off his shirt and Gerard can instantly tell by the way the boy walks (stalks, really) that he is a predator, and his assumptions are proven correct in short order when the new arrival flashes his Alpha red eyes and a cocky smile before dropping into a crouch. He circles his opponent and his distinctive tattoo allows Gerard to make a positive identification, instead of just an assumption based on his appearance. The boy is a Hale through and through—from the triskelion on his back to the black hair, light eyes, fine face and muscular build. Gerard had heard that their eldest son Derek had taken out a rogue Alpha near the end of last school year, but he is surprised to see the boy looking so confident and balanced with his new powers. 

The fight is over before it begins. One minute, the hunter boy is charging the werewolf, and the next he is eating the dirt in the arena with the dog on top of him, keeping his head in the sand. Gerard’s hands turn to fists in fury and then the wolf is off of the human, helping the defeated hunter to his feet and slapping him good-naturedly on the back. The young hunter smiles ruefully and then both of the boys start laughing and then briefly talk. From the snippets Gerard can hear (his hearing isn’t as good as it used to be), it sounds like the two are friends and that they are talking about how the fight went wrong.The gall the werewolf has, thinking that he can befriend a hunter, makes Gerard’s stomach turn. He leaves the amphitheater and goes back to his room, good mood spoiled. 

———

Eight p.m. finds Gerard tipsy and lamenting with his old classmates about the good old days, before the college bowed to political pressure and degraded itself by accepting Supernatural creatures into its halls.

Nine p.m. finds Gerard happily buzzed and talking with his two closest friends about how much they should all teach the kids here a lesson. 

Ten-thirty p.m. finds Gerard drunk and insistent on punishing the creatures ‘defiling their school.’ Charles and Richard have been listening to Gerard’s tirade about how beasts will always be under man and finally Richard tells Gerard to stop talking big and put the creatures in their place. His eye has a hard twinkle in it as he remembers what the three used to get up to on the weekends. There had been two local packs back then and Gerard, Richard, and Charles had worked their way through the oldest pack members, unstabilizing the younger ones so that they could ostensibly have a reason to put them down. Charles didn’t know, but Richard and Gerard used to have fun with the pretty ones. One memorable summer when George and Richard were staying in the residence hall due to their duties as R.A.s, they kept a were in a mausoleum for four weeks and had him barking like a dog and licking their feet before letting him back out to his family. Gerard had loved it, because every month on the full moon after that, Princess (as they called him) would show up at their door on instinct, begging to be ploughed into. After 5 months, his pack successfully followed him on the full moon and Gerard and Richard killed every single one of Princess’s family members before making Princess beg for their cocks. Gerard wanted to keep Princess alive after that, butRichard freaked out and said it was too risky to leave witnesses if they were claiming self defense. Gerard satisfied an old curiosity and executed Princess by shooting him in the back of the head while he was fucking him. It turns out you can feel the very instant life leaves a body, but it also turns out that it is a complete turn off and Gerard couldn’t get himself to come inside the body. In the end he had to pull out because he had gone completely soft and it had ruined the high of the night. It is one of Gerard and Richard’s many secrets. 

Richard meets Gerard’s eyes over the top of Charles’s head—they are both thinking about the same thing and starting to feel a little randy as a result. Eventually Charles gets up and makes his way to the bathroom and they waste no time, bringing up their favorite things about Princess. 

“I never did find another pet that satisfied me the way Princess did,” Charles admitted—he had always been the less motivated one. “The look on its face the first time it came back to us, that was my favorite thing. If it were a human I would call it self-loathing. What a good little cocksucker it was.” Charles reaches under the table and palms himself in his slacks and Gerard does the same, sharing a look.

“I know it sounds crazy but I have always had a little regret that we put her down as quickly as we did,” Gerard said.“I will always remember the look of panic and extreme despair on its face that last night, but I wonder what could have been if we had put it back in the mausoleum. I bet we could have gotten it on all fours begging for us again, like nothing had changed.”

Gerard’s face darkens and he veers back to the original topic, “But things have changed, especially here now that the school is crawling with animals. I’m going to relive the past tonight, Rich, when the only reason a were would be in this building is if it was writhing on my dick.”

Richard opens his mouth to respondbut Charles settles back into his chair. “What are you writing about, Dick?” Charles has always been the weakest one of the three, mentally and physically and as he has gotten older his hearing has started to go, the doddering old fool. 

Richard doesn’t miss a beat and starts talking about an article he may or may not be actually writing about the best places to locate the more deadly strains of wolfsbane.The fire in Gerard refuses to go down though, now that it has been lit. Richard and Charles fall into conversation again, but Gerard’s mind is elsewhere. He makes his excuses to go to the restroom and leaves the dining hall, making his way back to the old service elevator. Some things may have changed but he still knows every secret of his old stomping ground, and he knows if he uses the main elevator he will get stopped by security, since only students are allowed on the top three floors. After closing the metal accordion gate, he selects the 4th floor and heads to the wing where he was a Resident Adviser for two years.The entire hall is eerily quiet, with most of the students still out for the summer—that and when supernatural creatures started coming to school here, one of the first moves the college did to “accommodate” the animals was to sound-proof all of the dorm rooms. Gerard stops in the hall, looking at the heavy oak door to his old room. Just under the room number it has a sign made out of cardboard paper cut in the silhouette of a howling wolf with “Derek” painted in the middle in white. Someone—probably Derek himself—had glued on two little red eyes. 

Gerard’s dick thickens further in his pants, thinking about the strong alpha he watched sparring earlier. Gerard has never liked thing that have always been weak—he can barely stand Charles—but the idea of reducing something in the prime of its life to a sniveling, pleading, ruined mess is irresistible to him. 

It would be virtually impossible to pick the lock silently and enter the room without its occupant being aware of the intrusion, so Gerard gambles a little and picks the lock to the room directly next to 401. He knows that it shares a bathroom with the R.A.’s room and there is a good chance that the doors leading into the bathroom are closed but not locked, allowing him the audible shield he needs to sneak up on the werewolf in bed. Hale’s suitemate’s room is completely empty and silent. Gerard slips his hand in his pocket and pulls out his modified taser before trying his hand on the door to the shared bathroom. He eases it open and walks quietly on the tile to the last remaining door between him and satisfaction. 


	2. Chapter 2

There in the corner of HIS former room was Derek Hale, sleeping In HIS bed like he has some fucking right to be there. Anger flared again in the pit of Gerard’s stomach, but he didn’t step forward immediately and electrocute him like he wanted to. That would be sloppy and he really only brought the Taser incase something really went wrong. 

Moving without alerting a werewolf is a skill that not many people ever master, but Gerard has had a lifetime of practice. He is at the side of Derek’s bed in seconds, standing over him and getting angrier and angrier the more he stares at the werewolf. To have a dog take over HIS position is a personal insult and he is going to make sure that Derek is never going to meet the incoming freshmen this year. A flick of his wrist sends a fine cloud of light purple dust down into Derek’s face and Gerard watches the were’s muscles stiffen as he inhales the wolfsbane powder combined with a neuromuscular blocking agent. Derek’s eyes snap open, a brilliant red. His body jolts but stays overall in a laying position as the drugs take effect. The corners of Gerard’s lips curl up in a facsimile of a smile as he watches the confusion in the werewolf’s bleed to alarm, to horror and finally fear as he is recognized. The Hales and the Argents were the most vocal and active families for and against supernatural integration at the college and things got more than a little nasty between them while the decision was being made.

“Good morning, Derek,” Gerard smiles as the wolfsbane weakens the alpha’s response and his eyes return to their normal, remarkable hazel color. “By god you would be a pleasure to look at if you weren’t a beast.” He reaches out to cup the werewolf’s cheek with a cold hand, rubbing his thumb under Derek’s eye and valiantly resisting the urge to plunge it into Derek’s eye socket and ruin his eye for good. He might, later, when he is done with him but to do so now would disfigure his pretty face and put a damper on Gerard’s enjoyment.

Gerard regrets getting old, even though he has no choice in the matter. In his younger days, he wouldn’t have used drugs to neutralize Derek after sneaking up on the werewolf and part of him misses the primal struggle for physical dominance that comes before every takedown. When he was physically much stronger, his favorite tool was a knife dipped in wolfsbane and capsaicin. People always forget that ‘wolves aren’t only susceptible to wolfsbane. And they think that just because a were’s body heals quickly after being hurt doesn’t mean that their mind does. Gerard has found werewolves to be a lot like dogs. You yell at them and beat them with a belt once and for the rest of their lives they cower when they hear the clink of the belt buckle. Gerard loves to get creative and use additives that caused additional physical and psychological pain, even if it doesn’t last as long with supernatural healing. 

The poor dog is still just lying on his bed motionless except for the heaving of his chest at his body’s anxiety response. Gerard slowly walks his fingers down to the thin,sweaty sheet that is covering the majority of the were’s body before peeling it back and discarding it on the floor. The were had gone sleep topless and is only wearing a surprisingly tight pair of black briefs—Derek must be a momma’s boy and the type who likes to be coddled in every way possible. 

After using rope infused with wolfsbane and mountain ash to tie down Derek’s unnaturally still chemically restrained body, Gerard sits down on the edge of the bed next to Derek and slowly begins to trace his fingers along the soft, vulnerable skin of Derek’s side and stomach. With his grandchildren, Gerard sits on the side of their beds and rubs their backs or their bellies and tells them a story—he does the same thing, albeit in a little different way, with Derek. “Your mother was surprised to see me today.” The whites of Derek’s eyes showed a little bit more at the mention of Talia and his body would have jerked in surprise if he wasn’t chemically restrained. 

Gerard wants to give the medication time to be burned off by Derek’s werewolf metabolism so he can really see the boy’s reactions before he starts playing. Gerard knows that raping a wolf that has been subdued by the compound is boring—he wants to taste their fear and feel their sobs when he is in them. “She has just gotten out of the car when she started roaring from the smell of death from the preserve. She found your baby sister’s body first—if she was human, she wouldn’t have known who it was, but her increased sense of smell came in handy for once.” Gerard smirks down at Derek’s expressionless face, savoring the turmoil that is only happening in his eyes. Derek has never met a hunter as experienced as Gerard so there is no way he can know that he can’t always hear when someone lies. He must think everything he is hearing is true and is probably questioning why he didn’t feel the pack bond snap.“Oh, Talia howled and howled and howled when she found Laura—they always seemed so close. I waited until she ran up to Joseph to slit his throat and Talia got to watch the life drain from her mate’s eyes. After killing your dad there wasn’t a whole lot to keep her around for, so I put her down with a bullet through the forehead. By that time she was a broken, blubbering wailing mess, though.” He laughs as if at the memory of the killings, but truly it is at the look of agony that is slowly spreading across Derek’s face. 

Derek opens his mouth as if to speak—probably to ask why or some other inane question like they usually ask—and Gerard shoves a ball gag into it, forcing it past his teeth and buckling it over-tightly.He will have plenty of time to listen to the young were plead and cry, but he doesn’t want to deal with it now. He reaches up to caress Derek’s cheek but the were is able to muster up the strength to pull his head to the side. Good, Gerard thinks, that means he’s almost ready. 


	3. Chapter 3

So much about power is psychological and Gerard prides himself in being able to throw werewolves off balance. From a very early age, his mother forced him to practice schooling his body’s responses for hours every day, until his body systems reacted very little to stimulus change. Even by Gerard’s standards, she was not a nice lady, but he appreciates her tenacity because his heartbeat and scent no longer indicate stress or deception. 

Walking to Derek’s desk, he picks up a framed picture of the Hale family and studies it for a while. He turns the frame over and releases the photograph. He makes sure that Derek can see when he tears it up, making sure that he tears a line through the face of every person in Derek’s immediate family but tears around the young Derek pictured. He leaves Derek’s unmarred photo on the remains of his family’s. Derek starts struggling while openly sobbing. The amount he is able to move is impressive given the drugs in his system. 

Derek has a few other pictures of people he must hold dear that Gerard makes a mental note of, before his eyes land on another photograph. It must be from a recent multi-pack reunion, because there are several faces he doesn’t recognize. He slips it out of the frame, turns to Derek and says “I’m going to use this photograph like a shopping list. Soon there will be none left,” while folding the picture and putting it in the pocket of his slacks. The were knows that the Argents don’t make empty threats and that they have annihilated entire bloodlines in the past. Something I’m him breaks. Derek starts making a soft recurring pleading sound, trying to get his attention. Derek is so insistent (and tears are falling down his face so beautifully) that Gerard surprises himself and does something he’s never done before. He reaches over, unbuckling the ballgag before he intended to give a werewolf the ability to speak. His dick hardens as he leans over and in a low, dangerous voice warns Derek, “Think very carefully about what you are going to say.”

“Please, please leave them alone.” Derek swallows thickly, willing himself to meet the eyes of the monster in front of him, “I’ll be so good for you.” Derek licks his lips and then slowly opens his mouth. Gerard doesn’t move a muscle and Derek lies there with his mouth open, a ruddy blush spreading over his cheeks as the seconds stretch out. Inwardly, Gerard is delighted, but he doesn’t want the dog to know that. 

He arches his brow and makes no move toward Derek. “You think that I am dumb enough to say stick my dick in a werewolf’s maw? You might not be able to shift, but your humanoid teeth can still do a fair bit of damage. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Gerard unzips his pants and pulls his hard cock out and its smell fills the air. Derek’s nostrils flare. Gerard’s dick is wrinkled and the skin on it is thinner because of his age, but it still retains the length and girth of his youth. He strokes himself roughly, “I am standing here with the hard-on of the century and can do anything I want to you and you fucking offer me a measly, toothy blowjob?” He spits on his dick and keeps stroking. “You know what I want. And I want you to make it so fucking good for me that I forget about your Aunt Beth and her new cub.”

The were on the bed is so spooked that Gerard can see the whites of his eyes. He gives the ‘wolf a second to think about it and for a few seconds the only noise in the room is the rasping of skin against skin. “I can get a mouth—safely—anywhere. It’s up to you to make this worth my while, faggot. And make me believe it.”

Gerard can almost see the wheels in the dumb animal’s mind whirring. Derek has no idea what Gerard really wants and honestly thinks that Gerard is probably going to do whatever he wants to do anyway. But the Alpha side of the wolf wants to do whatever is possible that might lead the hunter away from what remains of his family. He knows that the hunter in his room will probably like whatever makes him the most upset and uncomfortable and he makes a silent pact to himself to not give himself a hard time about whatever he might do while in this psychopath’s snare. Derek meets Gerard’s eyes briefly, his body only shaking a little bit when he tips back his head, exposing the thick column of his neck before softly imploring “Alpha.” Derek’s voice chokes up and it is hard for him to get the words out, “Fuck me, Alpha.”

The edge of Gerard’s lip twitches up into a thin smile. This is new. He’s never had a wolf dumb enough to show him its throat and he has certainly never been called an alpha. Idly he wonders if this is what constitutes dirty talk between werewolves. He doesn’t think of them as people so he has never thought of what two werewolves might do while copulating. He only knows what they do with hunters, and it has never entered the realm of dirty talk. He waits silently to see where Derek’s mind will take this.

The alpha werewolf submitting to him looks every inch the part. He is built almost to the point of being muscle-bound and has day old scruff that shows how virulent he must be. His heavy testicles must be pumping out testosterone to support his physique. 

Derek is numb and in a state of surreal confusion. None of this feels real except for the threat of Gerard picking off members of his family one by one, starting with Aunt Beth and Sarah. He knows he has to distract Gerard to keep him interested until someone comes and finds him. Gerard has said that his immediate family is all dead but Derek didn’t feel the bonds break, so he doesn‘t know if he should believe him. He doesn‘t want to believe Gerard. Derek hasn’t been an alpha for long, so he doesn’t actually know if he would feel the connection snap or not--since although they are his familial pack, since he became an alpha they are not his PACK pack. 

Derek thinks back to every alpha/omega porno he has ever seen (he has a healthy libido, okay?) and thinks about all of the dumb shit the omegas usually say. He feels his gorge rise as he chokes out the words, “Alpha, I saw you watching me in the training yard. I took off my shirt out there for you. I wanted you to see me. I wanted you to want me. There are so many strong wolves who have tried to mate me, but as soon as I smelled you I knew that none of those ’wolves had a quarter of your strength. None of those wolves could provide for me the way that you could.” 

Gerard can’t deny the appeal of the boy’s words, although he can hear the differences between how a human would describe a potential partner and how a werewolf talks about finding a mate. All of the nonsense about “strength” and “providing” that would probably appeal to a real werewolf’s primal instincts. “And what do you want me to provide for you, little wolf?” 

Derek knows Gerard probably wants him to say something crass like “provide me with your dick,” but he cannot make himself say it outright, but he has to keep Gerard interested and if he doesn’t keep talking, Gerard will probably get down to fucking him. Talking about Gerard as if he were a werewolf seems to have intrigued him so far, so Derek stars talking about all the things that he would actually want from a mate, even though it is embarrassingly personal and private. He can‘t think of anything else to do. “I want you to claim my territory as yours. Build a den for me. Kill a ten-point stag for me. I want you to rub your scent all over me until I smell like I am yours. I want you to let me lick at your mouth and show you how good I can be for you. Let me show you how much I want you. Let me present for you.”

Gerard’s blood has never felt this on fire before. He has raped many, many ‘wolves but never has one begged for it so beautifully. The fact that he can tell that it is hard for Derek to say these things and that hes embarrassed and humiliated in scared is just another turn on. He stops slowly jacking himself and thumbs the precome that has formed at his slit. “You don’t want me as a mate. You’re being a good little slut puppy and saying what you think I want to hear. What you really want is for my men to come in here and feed their dicks into your sloppy hole.”

At the mention of more hunters, fear spikes into Derek’s heart. Fear of more and fear of the unknown. One is too much, but he can’t imagine how horrific it would be to be gang-raped. Derek remembers hearing on Dateline that the best thing to do in a situation if you have been abducted is to “humanize” yourself to them. Derek knows he doesn’t have a chance at humanizing himself, but what he might be able to do is get Gerard to appreciate him enough where he wants to keep him to himself. Derek blinks and a tear spills over the corner of his eye . Whether it is real or forced, he cannot say. His emotions about not being shared are surprisingly strong. “I do. I do want you as a mate. I can smell the layers of blood on your hands. You’ve killed too many strong alphas to count. Kanima. Hammarar. Mages. Kitsune.” Derek’s eyes bleed red and he is surprised to find out that he unfortunately, what he says is true, “I know that you think you are a hunter, but in my mind this makes you one of the strongest Alphas of all time. I want you to keep me. Not just take me today, but breed me every season until my body changes and I can pup for you. Let me curl up at your feet by the fire in the winter and swim with you in the lake in the summer. Let me tell the rest of my family how strong you are and how your gift to me was keeping them alive.” 

Derek makes an aborted movement to curl in toward Gerard, to seek out any type of physical contact to try and appease him, “Alpha. Please. Please breed me.”

Discipline is something that Gerard has never had an issue with, but right now he wants to do exactly as the ‘wolf says and breed him. Of course, even if he keeps Derek around for a little while Gerard won’t make any promises about not offing Derek’s family, but he is finding that he does like the amount of enthusiasm Derek is trying to put into servicing him. With other weres in his position, Gerard would be wary--that as soon as they were unrestrained they would try and go for the kill. Derek , however, gives off a different vibe. Gerard thinks that if he takes off the restraints, that Derek would actually try his hardest to give Gerard what he wanted. He is a werewolf that is subservient by nature and never should have been an Alpha, and he knows how experienced Gerard is and, if he did not succeed in freeing himself, how much Gerard would make his family suffer. Gerard also knows that if you do something without hesitation and like there is no possibility for it to go wrong, most people will assume that you know something they don‘t and follow your lead. “You needy little bitch.“ Gerard traces Derek’s lips with his thumb as the were nods his head quickly, trying to convey to Gerard that he will be good. Gerard reaches down and removes all of Derek’s restraints, so all he is wearing are his briefs. “You are going to get on your hands and knees at my feet and twerk.” Gerard says it almost conversationally, but Derek obediently climbs off of the bed and onto the ground with alacrity. Before Gerard has to say anything else, the small of Derek’s back twitches and he begins to undulate his fat ass before Gerard’s rheumy eyes. Gerard can hear Derek rhythmically repeating the word ‘alpha’ under his breath, like he is pleading for it. When the hunter doesn’t immediately reach out to touch, Derek spreads his back legs wider, the muscles and fat of his ass jiggling with every movement. 

Derek has disassociated from the situation and his wolf is desperate to obey and please the hunter, so he reaches back with a hand and tugs the seat of his underwear up, off of his glutes so it is nestled tightly in his crack, leaving his huge, smooth muscles on display. His cheeks clench around the bunched up fabric and Derek can feel his hole wink but takes heart that Gerard cannot see it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard smells like old gunpowder, hatred, and arousal and Derek can’t get the scent of him out of his nose. It’s the smell thing that is out of place in his warm, comforting den. Derek’s heart is beating so hard that it’s difficult for him to hear the creak of the oak floor as Gerard comes to stand over him and reaches out to pet his quivering flank. His hands are surprisingly warm as they skate to his waist and pull at the elastic of the briefs, trailing them off of his butt and onto the ground. Derek stops moving, the realization that this is happening hitting him like a Mack truck. He’s had sex a few times, but he has never bottomed. Honestly, he hasn’t really even explored his asshole before. For a werewolf he has a surprising amount of shyness about his body, and it always felt like it was wrong to reach back and feel what was back there. He’s always been curious about what anal sex would feel like and he’s upset that the choice about whether or not to have it has been taken away from him. 

The old man behind him grabs both of the globes of his ass and lifts them up and out, turning his asshole into what feels like the focal point of his body. The overwhelming silence of the soundproofed room is made even more evident by the only sound being Derek’s breathing, heavy with anxiety. Gerard brings his cheeks back together before spreading them again and again, Derek’s hole relaxing with every revelation. Eventually Gerard stops moving them, just holding his cheeks out and staring at the werewolf’s body. Derek looks over his shoulder to try to get a read on what is going on, and Gerard interprets it as impatience and tsks at him. “You’re such an eager little bitch, Derek. I don’t know how anyone takes you seriously as an alpha,” he says as he takes his pointer finger--the one that has probably killed thousands of weres--and traces Derek’s hole, with no intention of penetration. He runs his slightly too long finger nail over the delicate, dry folds of Derek’s anal sphincter, making a soft scraping sound. Each touch is like an electric jolt, especially to someone who has never touched that part of his body except when cleaning. 

As much as he doesn’t want to be raped, there is a part of him that wishes the hunter would just get it over with. He feels absolutely no sexual attraction to the man touching him but there is a sense of inevitability to the night and his wolf keeps recognizing Gerard as a powerful Alpha, encouraging him to submit. Derek wonders if his wolf would be doing this if he hadn’t first called Gerard an Alpha, but now that the seed has been sown and his wolf won’t budge. There is a pressure on the center of his hole that presses harder and harder, but his asshole is tight and dry and Gerard’s finger doesn’t slip in until he starts wiggling the tip of it back and forth in exaggerated movements, fatiguing the muscle to allow his finger entrance. Derek had been preparing for the penetration and against all of his instincts telling him to clench up and force out the intruder, he bears down and the finger ratchets deeper into him. When the hunter’s finger is buried all the way to his third knuckle, he grabs Derek’s waist and not removing his finger at all, pumps the finger deep into Derek’s ass. Detachedly, the were wonders if Gerard will even try to find his prostate and if so, what it will feel like once it’s pressed into. 

Eventually Gerard gets tired of fingering him and makes him grab his lube from under his bed and lie face up on his bed--the hunter has always loved having a front row seat to see the range of emotions that accompany his ‘activities.’ The grandfather of four squirts lube into a small gob on Derek’s lower abdomen before reaching down and running his hand over it before returning his hand to his cock. He looks up at the clock before telling Derek that he has two minutes to get his ass prepared for a dick and sits back for the show. The werewolf is frozen for a few seconds and before his whole body shudders and he scrapes the lube off of his belly, transferring it lower. It’s obvious that he’s never touched himself before and that he has no idea what he is doing. Gerard watches as his time ticks by and Derek barely gets two fingers in. It doesn’t help that the kid has werewolf healing and doesn’t know that you have to be a little rougher to make sure the stretch takes in supernatural bodies. Derek stops and reluctantly pulls his fingers out of his ass when the hunter tells him his time is up. 

Gerard takes his time positioning himself knowing that Derek’s asshole will tighten with every additional second. He props himself up directly over Derek, so close that they can feel each other‘s breath. “Look at me,” the Alpha commands, and Derek meets his eyes as Gerard touches the fat head of his dick to Derek’s hole. “Keep your eyes open,” he says as he presses steadily inside, having to put all of his weight behind it since he is pressing with his whole body instead of thrusting. Derek does as he is told, studying the hunter’s cold, blue eyes as he is violated.


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully Gerard hadn’t made any sort of pretense to make sure that Derek ‘enjoyed it.’ Once he finally pulled out he slapped Derek on the side to make him roll over and left Derek lying on the bed while he leaned over, grabbing one of the student’s favorite T-shirts to wipe the mess off of his dick. 

Derek is torn about what to do and doesn’t know what post-rape etiquette is. Does he stand up and get dressed? Does he walk Gerard to the door? Is Gerard even leaving or is he going to kill Derek? Derek has to admit that it would be the smartest thing for the hunter to do--waste him and walk away. But part of him, the wolf in him, is hopeful that he has pleased the alpha enough that he will want to keep him around. Derek figures that just like the last 20 minutes of his life, he has absolutely no sway on what will end up happening to him, so the human in him goes along with what the wolf in him thinks is the best thing to do--keep laying there and try to please Gerard. 

He buries his face in his thick comforter and whines before reaching back to hold his ass cheeks apart for Gerard. “Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes,” the hunter appreciates as he goes over to Derek’s school desk, grabbing a handful of pens and highlighters from a mug. He steps back over to Derek and leans over him, grabbing Derek’s hair with the same hand, wrenching his neck back and fully exposing his throat. The were quivers deliciously beneath him. “I’m going to tell you how this is going to go.” He licks the side of Derek’s face before shoving Derek’s head into his bedsheets, mouthing the words onto the back of his neck in between light bites to the back of his neck--a parody to a sacred mating bite. “You’re not going to tell anyone a goddamned thing,” something cold and plastic feeling nestles in the folds of his pucker, slowly penetrating him. “After I am finished with you, you are going to wait 10 minutes, pull all of these highlighters out of your asshole one by one, then take a shower and scrape my cum out of your ass until none of your little friends can get so much as a whiff of what you’ve been up to.” He shoves four, then five, then six more highlighters into Derek’s ass, until the rim looks thin and white from the stretch. Gerard then delicately fills all of the little holes between highlighters with the smaller pens and pencils from the mug, until the mug has nothing left in it but part of an eraser. He finally bites with intent on the back of Derek’s neck, making his wolf whine in supplication. “I’m here all weekend and you’d better keep your door unlocked for me, slut. I think we both know what will happen if you say anything. You don’t want to be responsible for anyone dying, do you?” Gerard takes a step back to admire the tableau in front of him. An Alpha werewolf in the prime of his life, bent over with a riot of colored highlighters in his asshole, a small amount of cum dribbling out between the writing utensils to slowly slide down his taint. 

Finally, Gerard walks into the en suite, carefully wash his hands, and leave the way that he came in. Derek lays spread out on the comforter, his heart beating double-time until the door closes, and then he is scrambling naked across the bed, headless of the discomfort of the highlighters. He reaches over the side of the bed and grabs his pants, pulling out his cell phone and pushing dial. When a female voice answers his voice breaks, “Mom????” 

Derek hung up on his family very quickly after confirming they were alright. He could hear the din in the background as they finished up game night and he couldn’t handle the normalcy after everything that just happened. He blamed the panic in his voice on a bad dream but wouldn’t get off of the phone until his mom promised him she would redouble the protective wards on the house. 

His mind darts between feeling disgusted at what just happened to relief at the safety of his family to a confusing type of arousal once he is able to reframe everything in the context that no one he loved was hurt. He knows that that doesn’t mean that Gerard isn’t extremely dangerous, but it does allow him to get a thrill out of it. While he waits the remaining 8 minutes, he reaches around and feels the state of his asshole. Feeling the varying depths and sizes of the pens in him, he is struck with the idea of wanting to know how it looks, and once he wonders he can’t stop thinking about it. He takes a couple of pictures on his phone and immediately reviews them. They show an off center portrait focused mainly on a hairy thigh and fat bubble butt, but with a bouquet of pink, blue, green, and yellow highlighters poking out of his (obviously recently bred) hole. They are at all different depths and most--but not all--of them are stuck in cap first. He can make out a few erasers filling in between them, meaning that the sharpened point of some of his #2 pencils is somewhere inside of him. He shifts on the bed so that he is in the presenting position, ass up and head down, leaving both of his hands free. An oily feeling of disgust slides over him as he starts jacking off as he pulls the utensils out one by one, but he doesn’t feel bad enough to stop. Once they are all out of him and scattered on the bed, he begins to masturbate with real intent and soon he is spilling all over his sheets, not far from where Gerard’s come had fallen out of him. He gets off of the bed and walks into the shower, to follow Gerard’s other instructions. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning is like waking up on Christmas, since Gerard knows what (or who) is going to be ‘eagerly’ waiting for him. It’s been years since he has had to do this, but in the interest of not having a hard on all day, he jerks it in the shower thinking about the begrudgingly submissive tilt of the alpha pup’s head. Embarrassingly, Gerard now knows that he will have to plan for his rendezvous with Derek this evening because he won’t be able to get another erection before then, regardless of how sexy the little slut is. His body can’t perform like it used to. 

He spends the reunion brunch trying not to smile like the cat who got the canary, but he can tell Richard knows that something is going on. Gerard is almost….happy. It’s not a feeling he is familiar with. Richard keeps trying to get him alone to ask what’s going on, and for once Gerard is happy that Charles tags along more than he is strictly wanted. For the first time in their friendship, Gerard hasn’t wanted to share a conquest with Richard. He feels strangely possessive over Derek and can’t imagine letting Richard get his dick wet in him.   
196  
His good luck couldn’t last forever, though, and Rich finally pounced on him when Charles went to relieve his overactive bladder. Richard doesn‘t waste any time asking, “What happened last night? When you abandoned me with Charles I had to hear about his colonoscopy again.”

Gerard barks out a laugh,, “I just picked up where I left off with extracurricular activities.” He knows that he has to play this one of two ways 1) like the lay wasn’t anything special, which he already fucking blew by smiling too much, meaning he is left with 2) telling Rich that the new puppy is off-limits. “And I think I found one I’m going to take back home with me. I’ve never had an experience like that before, Rich. I told him I killed his entire family and he bent over the bed and held himself open for me.” Gerard’s dick surprisingly is able to twitch with the memory of Hale parting his hairy cheeks to display his greedy little asshole. 

“Fuck, is it brain-damaged or something?! I’ve never heard of a were not reacting to the death of its pack like that.” Gerard assured him that the were isn’t brain damaged but he is going to be. He points at Richard with a gnarled finger as Charles starts walking back to their table, “And you aren’t going to interfere until I’m done with him.” Richard has a strong, twisted personality, but there is no question who is the leader of their “pack.” Gerard has always been able to command the obedience and attention of people, and he knows that Richard wouldn’t dare move against his command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I have to post after I write even if it isn't an entire chapter or doesn't end at a good place, because if I don't then I will never post. I'm working on it.


End file.
